Field of the Invention:
The invention concerns an electric power distributor for an electric or hybrid vehicle as well as a distributor housing for such a power distributor.
In electric or hybrid vehicles with electric motor drive system, several components, including the drive motor, are supplied with high voltages. The term “high voltage,” in this context, means voltage values of a few hundred volts, typically in the range of 300 V to 600 V, for example.
In such a motor vehicle, therefore, several different voltage consumers need to be connected by corresponding high voltage supply lines to the onboard current and voltage supply, usually a storage battery, or also a generator. If the components being connected are far removed from the current or voltage source, long paths are required for the supply lines. On account of the high voltages and the correspondingly high powers which are carried by them, these are relatively cost intensive, heavy, and also require considerable installation space.